Corona de Flores
by ViolettUchiha01
Summary: Mini-Drabble. No quería ser un mal tercio entre Oz y Alice, por eso estando bajo la sombra de aquél árbol tuvo una corta pero agradable plática con quien también era parte de sus más preciadas personas: Ada Bezarius. ¡Gil x Ada! ¡Reviews Please!


**¡Hola! Jejeje tenía un buen rato sin publicar nada en este lado de la página. En fin, esta vez vengo con un mini-drabble que escribí despues de ver una imagen del nuevo capitulo del manga. Bueno esta vez no tengo tanto tiempo para echarme mi choro, así que pasemos a lo que realmente importa**

**Aclaraciones: Pandora Hearts ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Jun Mochizuki y la editorial Square Enix. Yo solo los tome prestados por simple amor al arte y sin fines lucrativos. No es ético lucrar con los fanfics**

* * *

~Corona de Flores~

La mansión principal de la familia Bezarius se alzaba en los alrededores de un bello terreno lleno de naturaleza. Al fin, después de mucho tiempo regresaban a esa mansión, y aunque tenían malos recuerdos, el sentimiento nostálgico era inmenso al recordar todos los buenos momentos que habían pasado. A él lo que sin duda le hacia mas feliz era ver la sonrisa sincera de su amo con aquella cadena con forma humana que había conocido tras su caída en el abismo. Alice B-Rabbit

Decidió no hacer mal tercio y sin que se dieran cuenta se separo de ellos, seguro el rubio después le reclamaría pero así estaba mejor. Observo uno de los grandes arboles del jardín, en el solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con los dos hermanos Bezarius. Sonrió al pensar que sería buena idea tomar una siesta bajo su sombra, sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba recostado en el césped con su sombrero sobre el pecho y los ojos cerrados

Breves minutos de tranquilidad y la brisa fresca que soplaba lo comenzaron a adormilar poco a poco, el crujir de una rama seguido de una risita inocente lo alertaron, sintió una presencia acercarse lentamente a él. Esperando cualquier cosa sintió de repente como colocaban algo en su cabeza, consternado abrió los ojos topándose al instante con una mirada verde esmeralda

-"_¿O-Oz?_"- pensó inmediatamente al ver ese par de ojos, poco después cayo en cuenta de que no era su amo debido a la larga melena dorada que caía con gracia por los hombros y espalda de aquella persona –S-Señorita Ada-

-Te ves muy mono Gil- comento la rubia sonriendo alegremente, el pelinegro al escuchar las palabras de la chica solo atino a sonrojarse estrepitosamente

-¿Qué hace aquí, Señorita Ada? El amo Oscar se puede preocupar- comento causando que la rubia riera inocentemente

-El tío Oscar me quiere mucho ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto, usted y Oz son como sus hijos-

-Tú también lo eres Gil- corrigió la muchacha mirando con ternura al pelinegro, esté en cambio solo atino a agachar la mirada avergonzado por las palabras de quien se suponía también era su ama –Hn, ahora que lo pienso eso nos dejaría como hermanos-

-S-Si, así seria-

-Pero ¿sabes?- comenzó a hablar al tiempo que jugaba con las hojas del árbol que caían a causa de la brisa con un deje de nerviosismo –Yo no te podría ver como un hermano- admitió con el leve rosado que cubría sus mejillas. Gilbert que quien hasta el momento mantenía la cabeza gacha, levanto la vista solo para encontrarse a la rubia concentrada en las verdes hojas

-¿Cómo dice?- cuestiono en busca de una explicación que le quitara el sentimiento de tristeza y decepción que de repente lo había invadido, y que a la vez se separaban del sentimiento de alivio que sentía con esa confesión; ella no lo veía como un hermano mayor

-Digo, nos conocemos desde pequeños y… desarrolle un sentimiento especial por ti- intento explicar procurando que no se le fuera el aliento o balbuceara.

La sensación de estar haciendo lo correcto y a la vez engañando a alguien, llego a ella como si de una flecha se tratara; estaba saliendo con Vincet Nightray, pero aun así no podía negar el sentimiento que albergaba por Gilbert

-Ya entiendo- respondió el contratista de Raven sacando a la heredera de su ensimismamiento –Yo también siento algo especial por usted, señorita Ada-

-Te lo agradezco, Gil- sonrió con sincero alivio y felicidad

El pelinegro que hasta ese momento se había olvidado por completo del adorno de flores en su cabeza, se llevo la mano hasta el quitándoselo ante la interrogativa mirada de la rubia Bezarius. Admiro la corona unos pocos segundos notando las flores blancas con las que estaba hecha

-Creo que a usted se le ve mucho mejor- comento colocándola con delicadeza en la mata de hebras doradas

-Gracias-

-¡Oye, Gil!- se escucho el grito de Oz acompañado por su silueta y la de Alice en la lejanía -¡¿Por qué nos dejaste solos?!- chillo cual niño pequeño que hace berrinche y puchero a la vez

-Onii-chan- suspiro Ada mientras sonreía ante la actitud tan alegre de su hermano mayor y menor al mismo tiempo

El heredero masculino de la casa Bezarius se acerco rápidamente a donde estaban su hermana y sirviente leal escuchando como Alice lo reprendía "_por dejar sola y mucho mas atrás a su ama_"

-¡Whoa! Ada-chan se ve realmente mona- exclamo Oz al ver a su hermana con la corona de flores blancas

-Que cosas dices, Onii-chan- respondió un tanto apenada

-Es en serio ¿verdad, Gil?-

-Claro, la señorita Ada siempre luce bien-

Fuera de la conversación, Alice comenzó a aburrirse debido a la falta de atención de "su sirviente" para con ella, observo como una criatura de pelaje blanco y larga cola con un moño se acercaba al grupo. Miro de reojo al contratista de Raven, valiéndose de su fobia a los gatos tomo al minino mientras se acercaba a él con sigilo

-Oye, cabeza de alga- llamo con su habitual tono de mandato

-¿Qué quieres, cone…?- respondió de mala gana mientras se giraba a ella con lentitud, pero en lugar de encontrar su natural ceño fruncido se topó con…

-Meow-

-¡Aaah! ¡Un gato!- exclamo al tiempo que salía corriendo en dirección desconocida debido a su fobia por los felinos. Los rubios sonrieron al tiempo de que una gotita caía por sus sienes

-Gil nunca cambia- sonrió la rubia divertida por la reacción del ojidorado –Por eso es especial-

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo Ada?-

-No es nada, onii-chan- respondio mientras reía con suma ternura al ver como Gil, quien estaba desorientado, corría en circulos

* * *

**Bien, si llegaron hasta esta parte es porque les gusto... ¿no? -Espero que si-**

**Ejem, bueno mi tiempo sigue limitado (Aunque no entiendo por qué si estoy de vacaciones) así que solo me queda agradecer a todas aquellas personitas que tuvieron la molestia de ver de que iba todo este asunto. De verdad, muchas gracias**

**Y pues solo pedir egoístamente que dejen reviews, no saben la emoción y felicidad que siento al verlos en mi Bandeja de Entrada. Bueno ya no tengo nada que decir, se cuidan mucho ¡Bye~!**


End file.
